The invention relates generally to packages of articles such as beverage cans or similar containers arranged in two or more tiers separated by a divider panel, and more particularly to means for removing the divider panel from the package to gain access to the lower tier of beverages after the upper tier has been removed.
In merchandising articles such as cans of beverage it is often desirable to package multiple articles in a single container for distribution and sale. To encase a substantial number of articles Such as beverage cans it is convenient to arrange the cans in-two or more tiers in a single package. A divider panel is useful in a package encasing two or more tiers to separate the bottoms of one tier of articles from the tops of a lower tier of articles. Separation of tiers of articles provides a stronger, more reliable overall package. In many instances it is simply undesirable for articles, such as cans, on one tier to be in contact with articles on another tier. In using a divider panel, the ends of the divider panel may be anchored by an adhesive or other means to the inner surface of the carton to prevent unwanted movement of the panel and to increase the overall stability of the package.
When the package is used as a dispenser, beverage cans, or other encased articles, may be removed from the package through an opening in the carton created by lifting a flap. Once the package is opened, cans are normally removed first from the topmost tier through the opening in the carton wall. After cans have been removed from the topmost tier the anchored divider panel must be removed to gain access to the cans on a lower tier of the package. Thus, although the divider panel is useful for segregating successive tiers of cans, it also prevents access to lower tiers of cans when the package is used as a dispenser.
What is needed, therefore, is a divider panel for a multiple-tier package that may be easily removed to gain access to a tier of cans beneath the divider panel.